


Ashes

by touka



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that, his life is thrown into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

The flames were engulfing everything that once was the place Genis finally had the courage to call home. The sadness he felt from being picked on for his smarts withered away to nearly nothing. The fear of Iselia finding out his true identity disappeared long ago, however, the pain of lying to those dearest to him was stuck with him, and he just knew this was karma's way of getting its sweet revenge for his cowardice.

The flames that licked at him were laughing in sadistic triumph, yet the ashes were mourning for his loss, blanketing his home in black.

And just like that, his life is thrown into chaos.


End file.
